Marriage Not Dating
by Beekook
Summary: Pernikahan kebanyakan di lakukan, setelah kencan atau perjodohan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka menikah begitu saja. tanpa kencan ataupun perjodohan./HUNHAN/CHANBAEK/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Not Dating**

 **Cast :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt/confort, Romance & Drama**

 **Warning :**

 **GS, Typo bertebaran. NO PLAGIAT! NO COPY!**

 **.**

 **Pernikahan kebanyakan di lakukan, setelah kencan atau perjodohan. Tapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka menikah begitu saja. tanpa kencan ataupun perjodohan.**

 **.**

Sehun memasuki pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa, dan jantung yang terus berdetak cepat.

"aigoo, kau mengagetkanku" pekik Xiumin, sambil mengelus dada dan menghampiri Sehun. "aku pikir Baekhyun" lanjutnya.

"gawat Noona, Baekhyun sudah di bassment apartemen" kata Sehun panik. "apa sudah siap?" tanyanya kawatir.

Xiumin yang melihat itu, terkekeh pelan. "tenang Sehun-ah! Semua sudah Noona persiapkan, dengan baik" kata Xiumin, membuat Sehun bernafas lega. Lalu membungkuk dalam, pada Xiumin. Salah satu temannya yang baik, dan mau membantunya mepersiapkan acara lamarannya sekarang, pada kekasihnya yang sudah ia kencani setahun ini.

Xiumin menepuk bahu Sehun lembut. "semoga beruntung" katanya, lalu bergegas keluar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang berdiri gugup.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara seseorang menekan sandi apartemennya terdengar, dan bunyi klik menandakan pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Baekhyun-kekasihnya, yang tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

Senyuman yang selalu, membuat hatinya menghangat.

"kenapa kau pucat begitu? Kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun, masih tidak menyadari, keadaan di apartemen Sehun.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun, sambil tersenyum gugup.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, memeluk Sehun lembut. Lalu saat itulah, ia sadar keadaan apartemen Sehun. Yang di penuhi balon, bunga dan makan malam romantis.

"OMO! OMO! Ada apa ini? Apa kau sedang merayakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget, melepas pelukannya dan meminta penjelasan.

"err a-aku-" Sehun berdehem keras, lalu mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Lalu menggandeng Baekhyun, mengajaknya berjalan menuju balkon. Halaman balkon yang biasanya kosong, kini sudah terdapat meja makan untuk dua orang, dengan menu makan malam romantis.

Baekhyun masih kaget, mencerna semuanya. Ia sadar sekarang, mereka sudah duduk di meja makan itu. Saling bertatapan, tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Sehun yang sibuk merangkai kata, dan Baekhyun sibuk mencerna semua kejadian ini.

Sehun berdehem pelan, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Yang ternyata, kotak cincin dan membuakanya. Membuat kedua mata Baekhyun, terbelalak kaget.

Sehun tersenyum tulus, mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun lembut. "will yo marry-"

"AH" jerit Baekhyun. Memotong kalimat lamaran Sehun. Baekhyun mengerjap, mencari alasan untuk bisa keluar dari apartemen ini.

Karna ya ampun, demi semua eyeliner kesukaannya. Ia tahu Sehun akan melamarmanya, dan ia tidak menyukai pernikahan.

 **IA TIDAK MAU MENIKAH!**

Baekhyun memutar otak lagi, saat Sehun menatapnya penuh Tanya. Ah kasihan sekali Sehun, sebenarnya ia menyukai Namja Kaya nan Tampan ini. Tapi untuk menikah, itu di luar keinginannya.

"ah perutku sakit sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil meringgis sakit, lalu cepat-cepat bangkit berdiri. "aku ke kamar mandi dulu" lanjutnya, segera berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun segera menutup pintu, dan dengan cepat menghubungi sahabatnya. Yeah hanya dia sekarang, yang bisa membantunya.

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Drttt

Drttt

Drttt

'shit' umpat Chanyeol, melepas ciuman panasnya dengan kekasihnya. Lalu meronggoh ponsel, yang berada di saku celananya. Untuk mematikan ponselnya, agar tidak mengganggu kegiatannya bersama sang kekasih. Yang sekarang tampak merengggut, karna kegiatan mereka terhenti.

'Luhan calling'

Ah ternyata kekasihnya yang lain.

"siapa?" Tanya Taeyeon, menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Eoma" jawab Chanyeol. "aku bicara sebentar dengannya, kau tunggu sebentar ne" lanjutnya, sambil mengedip genit.

Setelah posisinya aman-di kamar mandi. Ia segera menjawab telpon Luhan. Yeoja yang sudah ia kencani, hampir lima tahun ini.

"Chagiya, kau dimana?"

"aku lembur Chagi. mianhe sepertinya, aku tidak bisa makan malam denganmu"

"lembur? Kau lembur lagi? YA! Kau seharusnya memberitahuku lebih awal. Aku sudah berada di tempat biasa"

"mianhe ne, mianhe chagiya. Bagaimana dengan besok, ke taman hiburan"

"baiklah" jawab Luhan, yang tadinya cemerut. Kini sudah mengukir senyuman lagi. Yeah dia selalu mempercayai Chanyeol. Meskipun terkadang, alasan Chanyeol selalu tidak masuk akal. Karna kepercayaan, adalah pondasi sebuah hubungan agar tetap kuat.

Setelah memutus sambungan telpon, dengan Chanyeol. Luhan menatap sedih, semua makanan yang ada di mejanya. Luhan menghela nafas, ia tak bernafsu lagi untuk makan.

ia mengakat tangan, memanggil pelayan disana. Untuk mengambilkan wine. Karna alkohol sejauh ini, selalu membuatnya melupakan kekecewaannya.

Sudah beberapa gelas wine, yang sudah Luhan teguk. Membuat kepalanya sekarang terasa berputar, dan pandangannya mulai mengabur.

"hik Chanyeol-ah! Kau benar-benar namja buruk!" racau Luhan, lalu memekik kaget. Saat ponselnya, tiba-tiba berdering.

'Baekhyun calling'

"yeobseo hik"

"YA! Kau mabuk?"

"nde! Nde! Waeo chinggu-ya?"

"aish! Bagaimana ini?"

"kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Kau seperti yeoja, kebakaran jenggot"

"ini lebih dari kebakaran jenggot Lu. Sehun melamarku, bagaimana ini?"

Luhan melotot, menyeburkan wine nya. Membuat orang-orang di dekatnya, meliriknya jijik. Luhan mendengus tak peduli.

"MWO? DAEBAK!"

"YA! Cepat kemari! Bantu aku keluar!"

"Aigoo, jinja naepun yeoja! YA! Seharusnya kau beruntung, diajak menikah dengan namja tampan nan kaya, seperti Oh Sehun"

"yasudah kau saja, yang menikah dengannya" dengus Baekhyun. "kau tahu kan, AKU TIDAK MAU MENIKAH!"

"ya ya aku tahu, keinginan anehmu. Yang ingin melajang seumur hidupmu itu. Nah sekarang, hubungannya denganku apa?"

Baekhyun memutar mata sebal, di tengah genting begini. Mengapa sahabatnya ini, harus sedang mabuk. Karna jika ia mabuk, otaknya selalu hang.

"kan sudah kubilang Xi Luhan, sahabatku tersayang. Tolong bantu aku, keluar dari apartemen Sehun!"

"baiklah, dan aku akan mendapatkan apa?" dan Baekhyun juga tidak menyukai Luhan mabuk, karna bukan hanya menjadi otaknya hang, bertindak aneh dan dia akan bersikap menyebalkan. Yeah seperti ini, menolongnya dengan mengharapkan imbalan.

"aku menelaktirmu belanja, sepuasmu lusa nanti"

"baiklah, cinggu-ya tunggu ne. sebentar lagi, aku akan melesat kesana. Kirimkan saja, alamat apartemen kekasih tampanmu itu" kata Luhan, lalu menutup sambungan telpon.

"siap beraksi!"

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sehun kawatir, karna sudah hampir satu jam Baekhyun berada disana.

"aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah" jawab Baekhyun, "aku sakit perut" lanjutnya.

"kau makan apa tadi? Sampai sakit perut begitu"

"a-aku makan ramen, yeah ramen dengan level pedas paling tinggi"

"kau ini" dengus Sehun. "yasudah, aku siapkan obat dulu untukmu" kata Sehun.

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

Sehun menggernyit aneh, siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya? Seingatnya ia tak, memiliki janji dengan siapapun.

"kau memanggil layanan kamar?" Tanya Sehun. Membuat Baekhyun bersorak gembira, tanpa suara. Ia yakin itu pasti Luhan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sehun segera beranjak membuka pintu, dan melihat yeoja setengah teller.

"nuguseo?" Tanya Sehun.

"senang berkenalan dengamu, aku temannya Baekhyun" kata Luhan, sambil tersenyum suram.

"apa?" kata Sehun, tak yakin. Namun belum sempat, ia bertanya lagi. Yeoja itu sudah, masuk ke apartemennya begitu saja. yeah sungguh tak sopan sekali.

"YA!" teriaknya, saat Luhan masuk. Sambil menendang dan menginjak, balon-balon serta bunga. Yang bertebaran di lantai.

"dimana Baekhyun? Baekhyun-ah ini aku! Aku datang! Aku-"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat keluar, dari kamar mandi. Sebelum Luhan, berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Luhan" katanya pura-pura kaget. "sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya, menghampiri Luhan sambil meraup wajah cantik Luhan.

"kau mabuk? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"aku patah hati, aku di khianati oleh kekasihku" kata Luhan, berpura-pura terisak di bahu Baekhyun.

"oh malang sekali, nasibmu chingu-ya" kata Baekhyun, berpura-pura sedih.

Sedangkan Sehun, tampak berdiri melonngo menatap mereka. Lalu menatap, kotak cincin dalam genggamannya.

"oh well" kata Sehun, tak sabar. Menatap Baekhyun, memberi isyarat untuk Baekhyun. Agar dia cepat mengusir, sahabatnya itu.

'ada yang mau, aku katakan' kata Sehun tanpa suara.

Baekhyun berdehem Pelan, "err Luhan, bisakah kau tunggu aku di apartemenku? Aku masih ada urusan, dengan Sehun" kata Baekhyun.

"a-apa" pekik Luhan keras. "shireo" teriak Luhan. "aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perjuanganku kemari" lanjut Luhan, dengan nada dramatis. Membuat Sehun mendelik, tak suka.

"oh mian Luhan, tapi aku masih ada urusan dengan Sehun"

Luhan berdecih keras, lalu berbalik menatap Sehun. Sambil menujuknnya dengan dramatis. "kau! Itu pasti suruhanmukan! Kau pasti menyuruh, Baekhyun untuk mengusirku!" teriak Luhan, dan Sehun makin tidak suka dengan Luhan.

Yeoja ini benar-benar, paling buruk dari semua yeoja. Pikir Sehun.

"apa dia benar temanmu?" Tanya Sehun tak sabar.

"iya, tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun santai.

Luhan menatap berkeliling. "romantis sekali" katanya tanpa sadar, lalu sadar atas perkataannya. Luhan segera terkekeh keras, "kalian pasti sedang, merayakan sesuatu. Apa aku mengganggu?"

"nah itu kau sadar, kalau kau paham. Kau bisa pergi sekarang" kata Sehun dingin.

"oh tentu saja" kata Luhan, sambil tersenyum suram lagi. "tapi setelah ini" lanjutnya. Lalu mulailah ia, mengacaukan semuanya.

Memecah balon-balon yang bisa di gapai, menginjak bunga yang bertebaran, memakan cake yang ada, dan terakhir menuju kamar.

"JANGAN! YA! YEOJA SINTING HENTIKAN"  
Luhan tanpa tersinggung, terus berjalan. Tercenung beberapa saat, melihat ranjang yang di penuhi kelopak bunga.

'Indah sekali, kau bebar-benar beruntung Baekhyun'

"YA!" ia segera bergegas naik ke ranjang, dan melompat-lompat disana. Sampai kedua tangan Sehun, meraihnya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Appo!" ringgis Luhan, lalu berdiri di bantu Baekhyun. Yang kini menatap Sehun tajam.

"kau menyakiti sahabatku!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

"dia memang pantas, mendapatkan itu!" ucap Sehun, balas berteriak. Tampak sekali namja itu, tengah marah besar.

"dia sinting! Mengapa kau harus berteman, dengan yeoja sinting sepertinya"

PLAK

Baekhyun menampar Sehun, membuat namja itu terbelalak kaget. Ia tak percaya, kekasihnya yang baik dan ceria, tega melakukan hal kasar seperti ini. Hanya demi, yeoja sinting ini.

"berani kau menamparku!"

"biar kau sadar! Kau harusnya mengerti, dia sedang mabuk" kata Baekhyun. Lalu berjalan keluar, di ikuti Luhan.

"SIAL" teriak Sehun.

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, semenjak kejadian tak menyenangkan di apartemennya. Tapi Baekhyun, tetap tak memberi kabar padanya. Yeoja itu menghilang begitu saja, seolah hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Apa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir? Pikirnya. Sehun menggeleng keras. lalu membanting dokumen, yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"tidak mungkin" katanya. "ini konyol! Cuman gegara yeoja sinting itu, hubunganku dengan Baekhyun berakhir"

Sehun tertawa suram, lalu mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Yang lagi-lagi, di jawab oleh operator.

"shit" umpatnya.

"wah tampaknya, Ceo OH Corp tampak sedang bad mood" kata Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangan Sehun. Membuat si empunya, mendelik tak suka.

"pergilah, aku sedang ingin sendiri!" kata Sehun, tapi Chanyeol malah duduk di sofa. Menatap Sehun sok perhatin.

"kau ditolak?"

"dia menghilang" kata Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alis bingung, meminta penjelasan. Lalu Sehun pun menceritakan semuanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh keras, "kau bodoh atau apa" kata Chanyeol, membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"jelas-jelas itu, hanya akal-akalan kekasihmu saja. ia tidak mau menikah"

"tidak mungkin, Baekhyun tidak seperti itu"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "terserah, aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya" kata Chanyeol.

"tapi itu juga, yang selalu aku lakukan pada kekasih-kekasihku. Jika mereka sudah rewel ingin menikah. Membuatnya bersalah dan menghilang beberapa saat, adalah perpisahan tanpa kata yang baik"

"prinsipmu brengsek sekali"

Chanyel terkekeh keras, "aku masih ingin, menikmati masa mudaku" katanya. "tidak sepertimu" lanjutnya.

"YA!"

"oh iya, siapa yeoja sinting yang kau sebut itu?"

"aku tidak tahu namanya" jawab Sehun ketus. sepertinya namja itu menyimpan dendam, pada Luhan.

"sayang sekali, tadinya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya"

"kau tertarik?"

"yeah, yeoja pemabukkan sexy"

"kalau kau lihat, kau pasti akan membuang pikiran sexy itu. Dia jauh dari kata sexy, dia sinting" kata Sehun.

"jika yeoja sinting itu, adalah yeoja terakhir di bumi ini. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi, hanya untuk meliriknya"

"hei! Hati-hati kalau bicara tuan Oh. Siapa tahukan hari ini benci, besoknya kau mencintai"

"MWO"

 **~TBC~**

 **Anyeong chinggu-deul #lambai-lambai bareng Hunhan.**

 **aku ga tahu mau bicara apa haha! Yeah setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa kembali lagi menulis FF HunHan**

 **aku harap, kalian menyukainya**

 **oh iya, aku menulis FF ini. Karna terinspirasi sama drama korea Marriage Not Dating. Meskipun terinspirasi, dan judulnya sama. FF ini nggak sepenuhnya sama, seperti drama koreanya.**

 **Tetapi aku akan ambil, beberapa alur dari drama koreanya.**

 **RnR**

 **Please**


	2. Chapter 2

"MWO" pekik Sehun keras, lalu melempar bolpoint yang ada pada Chanyeol. Sampai mengenai kening namja itu, dan bukannya marah, Chanyeol malah tertawa keras.

"aku benar, berhati-hatilah" kata Chanyeol, Sehun kembali berniat melempar bolpoint lagi. Namun cepat-cepat Chanyeol bangkit, dan berlari keluar dari ruangan sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol merasakan getaran ponselnya.

'Luhan Caling'

"ne Chagi"

"kau dimana? Sekarang tak ada lembur lagi kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengingat jika malam ini. Ia tidak ada janji kencan, dengan para kekasihnya.

"tidak Chagiya"

"bagus" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum. "malam ini kita makan malam, di apartemenku ne" lanjut Luhan.

"baiklah, tunggu aku" kata Chanyeol. Lalu memutuskan telepon, dan berjalan menuju basement. Ia berniat akan langsung saja, ke apartemen Luhan.

Namun langkahnya terhenti, saat ia melihat yeoja cantik mengedip padanya.

"Seohyun" katanya, lalu menghampirinya.

Sementara Luhan, yeoja itu dengan semangat segera memasak. Ia tak sabar untuk makan malam, dengan Chanyeol hari ini.

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Luhan menghela nafas berat, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Namun Chanyeol belum juga kunjung datang, dan saat di hubungi. Hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya.

Hal ini, memang selalu terjadi. Namun ia merasa ini sudah terlalu sering. Terlalu sering Chanyeol, tidak menepati janjinya.

Ia lelah, ia ingin mengakhirinya. Namun ia tak bisa. Karna ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol, yang ia inginkan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Lalu ia terlonjak kaget, saat merasakan tepukan hangat Chanyeol.

"kau melamunkan apa? Sampai tidak menyadariku masuk" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Ketika itu juga, rasa sedih dan lelahnya hilang. Senyuman Chanyeol, selalu benar-benar menyembuhkannya.

"aku kira, kau tak akan datang" kata Luhan, sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yang langsung Chanyeol cium bibir plum itu, membuat Luhan kelabakan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan melepas ciuman itu. Saat Chanyeol semakin menciumnya dalam, dan menuntut.

"maaf, a-aku-"

"belum siap" potong Chanyeol. "ya aku tahu itu" dengus Chanyeol jengkel. Lalu berjalan menuju kulkas, dan menegak sebotol air dingin.

Luhan menghampirinya, lalu mengusap lengan Chanyeol lembut. "aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin melakukan itu. Setelah kita menikah" kata Luhan, dan Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"menikah" kekeh Chanyeol. "kau sudah tahu kan, aku belum siap. Aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku" lanjut Chanyeol. Membuat Luhan, langsung tertohok.

"aku akan menunggu" kata Luhan. Membuat Chanyeol membanting botol, dalam genggamannya. Luhan berjengkit kaget, menatap Chanyeol sendu.

"menunggu" kekeh Chanyeol sarkatis, "Terserah, lakukan saja jika kau sanggup" lanjutnya lalu berjalan, keluar dari apartemen Luhan. Meninggalkan Luhan, yang berdiri mematung disana.

Luhan menghela nafas perih, menatap meja makan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebulir air matanya jatuh. Kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"sepertinya, aku butuh alkohol lagi"

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

'shit' umpat Sehun. Saat ia menghubungi Baekhyun, lagi-lagi suara operator yang menjawabnya. "kau dimana Baekhyun?" teriak Sehun keras. Beruntung dia berada di mobil, jadi tidak ada yang akan mendengar suara kerasnya, yang memekakan telinga.

Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya cepat, memukul stir mobilnya kuat. Meluapkan semua rasa sakit dan marahnya. Sampai ia melihat yeoja itu. Yeoja yang menurutnya telah mengacaukan semuanya.

Sehun segera menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar berjalan menuju kedai soju itu. Dimana yeoja itu, tengah duduk dan menegak sebotol soju sekaligus.

Sehun melotot, yeoja itu benar-benar pemabuk handal. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara yeoja itu pulang. Jika kesadarannya sudah hilang akibat alkohol. Bisa saja ada orang yang memanfaatkannya, dalam keadaan itu kan.

Lalu mengapa ia harus khawatir?

Sehun mendengus keras, tiba-tiba jengkel pada diri sendiri. Lalu berjalan dan duduk di hadapan yeoja itu, yang sudah setengah teller. Ia yakin, yeoja itu masih memiliki kesadarannya.

Buktinya, saat yeoja itu melihatnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Sehun-ssi" katanya kaget.

"wah ternyata, kau ingat aku juga"

"tentu saja" kata Luhan, sambil terkekeh canggung. "ada apa, kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"aku ingin bertanya, dimana Baekhyun sekarang" kata Sehun, membuat Luhan buru-buru menegak sebotol soju lagi, dengan sekali tegak.

Yeah setidaknya, jika ia berbicara macam-macam pada Sehun. Ia sedang mabuk, jadi Baekhyun akan memakluminya.

"YA! Kau mau menghindari pertanyaanku, dengan mabuk" kata Sehun keras. Saat kini Luhan sudah benar-benar teller.

"Tidak! Tentu saja Tidak!" kata Luhan, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Di depan hidung mancung Sehun. Sementara Sehun, mendengus jijik.

"kau tadi bilang apa? Ah dimana Baekhyun ya. Kau mau tahu?"

Sehun mengakat alisnya, "tentu saja" katanya tak sabar.

"di jepang, sedang berlibur dengan pacar barunya" kata Luhan, membuat Sehun melotot kaget.

"MWO" pekik Sehun keras. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, namja itu terkekeh sinis. "pembohong! Aku tahu bagaimana Baekhyun. Dia tidak mungkin, seperti itu" katanya, sambil menatap Luhan tajam. Yang di tatap. Malah sedang asik menegak, soju lagi.

"aku tidak berbohong, aku berkata yang sebenar-benarnya"

Sehun terkekeh suram. "tidak mungkin" katanya serak. "kita belum berpisah. Tidak ada di antara kita, yang mengucapkan kata perpisahan" lanjutnya. Membuat Luhan terkekeh keras, dan Sehun yang berkeinginan menggetok Luhan.

"kau tidak mengerti ya. Baekhyun menghilang darimu, itu artinya ia ingin berpisah denganmu." Kata Luhan, membuat Sehun terdiam cukup lama. Sampai tangan Luhan menepuk lembut, tangannya yang menggenggam gelas dengan erat.

"kau harus mengerti. Baekhyun tidak mau terikat, pada hubungan suami istri. Ia tidak mau menikahi, siapapun itu" kata Luhan. Membuat Sehun tercenggang.

"aku tetap tidak percaya" kata Sehun. "sebelum Baekhyun sendiri, yang bicara padaku" lanjutnya menatap genangan soju, di dalam gelasnya dengan sendu.

Sekarang ia merasa, ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya. Sehun mengerjap, dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat Luhan. Yang tertidur di meja.

"MWO! YA!"

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

"SIAL" kata Sehun keras, sambil memukul stir mobilnya. Ia menatap ke samping, dan melihat Luhan tetap tertidur.

"kenapa, aku mau saja membawa yeoja sinting ini" katanya, sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia melihat Luhan jatuh tertidur. Ia segera beranjak pergi, karna tak ada gunanya terus berdiam diri disana. Namun bibi, pemilik kedai soju itu. Malah menyuruhnya membawa Luhan pulang. Dan juga, ia yang membayar semua soju itu.

Hingga sampailah, Luhan berada di mobilnya sekarang. Tertidur pulas, tanpa dosa.

Sehun menghela nafas berat, lalu mengguncang tubuh Luhan. Agar yeoja ini bangun, dan memberitahu apartemennya. Karna sungguh, ia ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya.

Banyak yang perlu, ia renungkan sendirian malam ini.

Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjap dan cengengesan. Membuat Sehun, benar-benar meyakini jika yeoja ini memang sinting.

"Chanyeol" katanya manja, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada lehernya. Sehingga ia tertarik, dan jarak wajah mereka lebih dekat.

Chanyeol? Apa dia mengira, aku ini seseorang yang ia kenal yang bernama Chanyeol? Chanyeol, apa Chanyeol yang dia kenal?

Belum sempat, Sehun berpikir banyak. Luhan sudah menarik tengkuknya cepat, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Sehun mengerjap kaget, segera menarik diri. Namun Luhan kembali menariknya, dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Sehun terdiam, membiarkan Luhan menciumnya. Namun semakin lama, ciuman itu membuatnya memanas. Sampai ia dengan sadarnya, membalas ciuman itu.

Namun saat ia mengingat Baekhyun, Sehun segera melepas ciuman panas itu. Dan kembali, duduk di kursi kemudinya dengan benar.

"kenapa? Apa kau masih marah?" kata Luhan serak. Menatapnya dengan linangan air mata, yang sudah menumpuk. "aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan, menjadi suamiku kelak" lanjutnya, membuat Sehun terdiam.

Sepertinya bukan hanya dia, Luhan pun sedang bersedih sepertinya.

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Setelah perdebatan panjang, dan air mata. Luhan akhirnya memberitahu, alamat apartemennya. Karna yeoja itu marah dan sedih. Masih mengira dia itu, kekasihnya yang bernama Chanyeol. Yeoja itu terus meracau marah dan sedih. Karna mengira, kekasihnya saking marahnya. Melupakan alamat apartemen, dan sandinya. Apa dia melupakan, tanggal jadian mereka?

Begitulah racauan Luhan, terus berlanjut sampai mereka tiba di apartemen. Sebetulnya ia bingung sendiri, mengapa ia harus ikut masuk juga. Dia bisa kan, langsung pergi sekarang.

Namun saat beranjak, Luhan sudah menahannya, dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"jangan pergi" ucapnya serak, ia merasakan punggungnya basah. "aku masih, ingin bersamamu Chanyeol" lanjutnya. Ia memutar badan, menghadap pada Luhan. Yang menatapnya, dengan pandangan seperti anjing peliharaannya.

Well, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"baiklah" katanya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum, lalu menggandeng Sehun menuju kamarnya.

Luhan berbaring, dengan tubuh menghadap Sehun. Yang memilih duduk di samping ranjang, dengan tangan mereka saling bertaut.

"tidurlah" kata Sehun, membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"kau berbeda sekarang, tapi aku menyukai kau yang sekarang" kata Luhan, lalu menutup matanya.

Sementara Sehun, menatap bingkai foto di meja nakas di dekatnya. Foto Luhan bersama sahabatnya.

"dunia ini, memang sempit"

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Luhan mengerjap, ia terbangun karna suara ponsel. Ia terduduk, dan menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya.

Ia tersenyum, mengira jika itu Chanyeol. Namun saat melihat ke samping, ia menemukan Sehun tengah tertidur pulas. Membuatnya menjerit dan terus menjerit.

"YA! YA! Berisik" kata Sehun keras.

"apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Luhan, menatap Sehun tajam. Jika pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin sekarang Sehun sudah terkapar mati.

Sehun mendelik, sambil tertawa sinis. " . " katanya penuh penekanan, lalu bangkit dari ranjang. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung. kenapa ia malah tertidur, di ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan. Seingatnya, ia tidur di sofa kamar ini.

Lalu yang lebih membingungkan dirinya, kenapa ia tidak cepat-cepat pergi. Saat Luhan sudah jatuh tertidur pulas. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi, mungkin semalam ke sintingan Luhan menular padanya.

Ya pasti begitu.

"aku tidak ingat, apa-" Luhan berhenti bicara, saat ia mengingat semua yang terjadi semalam. Sungguh memalukan. Wajahnya memanas, dan menatap objek lain selain Sehun. Yang menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

"melihat wajahmu begitu, aku yakin kau sudah mengingatnya" kata Sehun. Lalu menjawab telpon dari Xiumin, yang sedari tadi menghubunginya.

"yeobseo Noona"

"aku mendapat kabar dari Baekhyun, dia sudah di butiknya"

Jantung Sehun berpompa keras, dalam sekejap hatinya memanas.

"baguslah, aku akan menemuinya sekarang juga" ucap Sehun, lalu memutuskan sambungan telpon.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau seperti mengasianiku?" Tanya Luhan, menatap Sehun tak suka.

"benar. Aku kasihan padamu" kata Sehun santai. Lalu mengangguk pada, bingkai foto di meja nakas. "apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk. "kenapa? Apa dalam semalam, kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku" kata Luhan, bergidig ngeri.

Sehun diam mengabaikannya, "aku ingin memberitahumu, Chanyeol tidak baik untukmu" katanya, membuat Luhan terperanggah.

"wah, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku" kata Luhan, sambil terkekeh keras. "apa yang harus kukatakan, jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya" kekeh Luhan, semakin keras.

Wajah Sehun mengeras, ketika ia mendengar nama kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Apa Baekhyun masih pantas, ia sebut sebagai kekasihnya?

Luhan yang melihat perubahan Sehun, menghentikan tawanya. "bicaralah baik-baik dengan Baekhyun" kata Luhan. "bujuk dia, sampai mau menikah denganmu" lanjutnya, sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sehun tersenyum suram, "yeah aku akan membujuknya" Sehun menatap Luhan, yang tersenyum padanya. Ia baru menyadarinya, yeoja ini manis juga.

Sehun menggeleng keras, kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi terpesona pada Luhan.

"siapa namamu?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Hell, bahkan ia menanyakan namanya. Apakah itu penting? Logikanya memang berteriak tidak, namun di sudut hatinya berteriak iya.

"Xi Luhan, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata Luhan. beranjak menghampiri Sehun, dan mengulurkan tangan. Sehun menyambut tangan itu, tanpa kata.

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Luhan menekan digit sandi apartemen Chanyeol, dengan cepat dan membuka pintu perlahan. Ini masih terlalu pagi, ia yakin Chanyeol belum bangun. Jadi ia tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol, ia memasuki pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Untuk membuat kejutan, untuk kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk.

Ia akan segera memasak, untuk sarapan mereka. Lalu seperti, yang Chanyeol inginkan selama ini. Hari ini, ia akan menyerahkan semuanya untuk Chanyeol.

Toh ia yakin, Chanyeol pasti akan menikahinya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti, saat melihat ruang tengah yang sedikit berantakan. Pandangannya terpaku, pada seongokan pakaian namja dan yeoja. Yang berserakan di lantai, yang ia pijak.

Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata, yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ia bukan yeoja bodoh. Ia tahu dengan melihat itu semua, semalam telah terjadi adegan panas. Antara Chanyeol dengan seorang yeoja.

Air matanya jatuh seketika. saat melihat seorang yeoja, yang sangat ia kenal. keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, dengan hanya memakai, kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol.

Mereka bertemu tatap, tampak sekali yeoja itu kaget melihatnya.

"Luhan" katanya, tampak merasa bersalah. Luhan mundur, ia merasa sebuah belati tak kasat mata. Telah menusuk jantungnya. Sampai ia merasa kesakitan, dan sulit untuk bernafas.

"bukankah kita sahabat" lirih Luhan serak, namun masih bisa yeoja itu dengar.

"aku minta maaf, a-aku mencintainya"

"tega sekali kau" teriaknya keras. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, tiba-tiba ia merasa lemas dan tak bertenaga. Meskipun begitu, air matanya tetap saja mengalir. Seolah mengoloknya, yang tampak menyedihkan saat ini.

Chanyeol keluar dengan bersungut-sungut. Sepertinya ia terbangun, oleh teriakan Luhan barusan.

"YA! Kenapa berisik sekali" ucap Chanyeol, perlahan suaranya menurun. Saat ia melihat, Luhan terduduk lemas sambil menangis sesenggukkan.

"Luhan" panggilnya. Sementara Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia selalu menyukai, suara Chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. Tetapi sekarang, ntah kenapa ia tak menyukainya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan, berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Luhan. Yang langsung Luhan tepis.

"Luhan ak-" ucapan Chanyeol menggantung di udara. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang harus ia katakan. Sampai Luhan menatapnya, penuh rasa sakit yang kentara.

"kenapa-" ucapan Luhan terhenti, karna isakannya lebih dulu lolos. Membuatnya hanya terisak keras. Hatinya terasa sakit, ia merasa sekarang. Hatinya di remas dengan kuat, oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

"mianhe" kata Chanyeol. "sepertinya hubungan kita tak berhasil. Kita sudahi saja" lanjut Chanyeol. Membuat Luhan terkekeh suram, dalam isak tangisnya.

Wah, lucu sekali! Benar-benar lucu! Ia yang di khianati, kenapa ia yang di putuskan? Wahh, sungguh memuakkan. Sangat memuakkan.

Detik berikutnya, Luhan menampar Chanyeol dengan keras. Sampai namja tinggi itu tersungkur, dan di bantu berdiri oleh Seohyun-sahabatnya.

Luhan ikut berdiri, dengan susah payah. Ia menguatkan diri, menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Menatap mereka berdua, untuk terakhir kalinya. Karna mungkin saja, setelah ini. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi, mau bertemu dengan mereka. Bahkan hanya bertukar tatap.

Mereka menjijikkan.

"sepertinya, hanya aku. Hanya aku yang mencintai"

 **~Marriage Not Dating~**

 **.**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, di depan butik Baekhyun. Sehun segera berjalan memasuki butik, dan melihat Baekhyun sedang tertawa. Yeoja itu tengah tertawa, bersama seorang namja sipit.

Melihat itu, tiba-tiba hatinya memanas. Ia ingin menguliti namja itu, yang telah dengan lancang mendekati Baekhyun.

Namun ia segera menepis pikiran itu. Seperti apa yang selalu, ibunya katakan. Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, dan melihat sesuatu. Harus dengan sisi positifnya.

Siapa tahukan namja itu, hanya seorang kenalan atau teman Baekhyun.

"Sehun" panggil Baekhyun, masih seperti biasa. Selalu tersenyum ceria. Seolah ia tak menanggung beban. Ia selalu merasakan kehangatan luar biasa, jika Baekhyun memanggil namanya, dan tersenyum seperti itu.

Tapi mengapa, sekarang kehangatan itu tak ia rasakan lagi?

Sehun mencoba tersenyum, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

Meminta penjelasan semuanya.

"siapa dia sayang?" Tanya namja itu, pada Baekhyun. Sambil menatapnya tak suka, seolah dia akan merebut Baekhyun darinya.

"teman" jawab Baekhyun cepat, sebelum Sehun menjawab namja sialan itu. "aku bicara sebentar dengannya, kau tunggu disini" lanjut Baekhyun, lalu menyeretnya memasuki ruang kerja Baekhyun.

"hubungan kita sudah berakhir, kau tidak mengerti?" ucap dan tanya Baekhyun. Yeoja itu berbicara, tanpa berani menatap Sehun.

Ia takut goyah.

Sehun terdiam, ia tak merasa kaget sedikitpun. Mungkin karna sudah di beritahu Luhan semalam. Luhan ? sepertinya ia harus, berterima kasih pada yeoja itu.

"jadi, hubungan kita benar-benar berakhir?" tanya Sehun, dan Baekhyun segera mengangguk pasti.

"kenapa? Apa karena kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Sehun, lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"hebat sekali kau" kata Sehun sarkatis. "kau benar-benar hebat, dalam menyakiti seseorang" lanjutnya tajam. Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu memberanikan diri menatap Sehun.

"aku minta maaf, aku hanya-"

"hanya tidak mau menikahi siapapun, kau tidak mau terikat, pada hubungan suami istri" potong Sehun cepat. Membuat Baekhyun terperanggah.

"kau tahu?"

"ya, aku tahu dari sahabat pemabukmu itu" jawab Sehun. membuat Baekhyun mendengus sebal pada Luhan, yang bermulut ember.

"kenapa, kau tidak mau menikah?" tanya Sehun, meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun tersenyum, masih dengan senyuman itu. Lalu ia menjadi ragu, apa Baekhyun selama ini benar-benar tersenyum.

"aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, itu terlalu pribadi"

Lama mereka terdiam, "sepertinya tidak ada, yang harus kita bicarakan lagi" kata Baekhyun. Beranjak pergi keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun Sehun mencekal lengannya, dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun meronta, "aku mencintaimu, hanya kau yang kuinginkan" Baekhyun terdiam, ia merasakan Sehun semakin memeluknya.

"aku ingin kau menjadi istri, dan ibu dari anak-anakku" Baekhyun memejamkan mata. saat ia merasakan, Sehun mencium pucuk kepalanya. Lalu melepas pelukannya, ia membuka mata dan bertemu tatap, dengan Sehun yang menatapnya sendu.

Ia sadar, sedalam apa ia sudah menyakiti Sehun.

"tetapi, kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Karna hanya aku, hanya aku yang mencintai"

 **Marriage Not Dating**

 **.**

Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya kuat. Namja itu menjalankan mobilnya, seperti orang kesetanan. Pandangannya menajam, ia menggenggam erat stir kemudi, sampai buku jarinya memutih.

Pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun, benar-benar menguras emosi. Sehun terkekeh tanpa keriangan, ia mentertawakan kebodohannya.

Bodoh karna dengan mudahnya, jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

Bodoh karna dengan mudahnya, melepaskan Baekhyun.

Ia sama sekali, tidak berusaha membujuk Baekhyun. Seperti yang dia katakana pada Luhan. Karna ia merasa, semua hanya sia-sia. Sudah jelas, yeoja itu tidak pernah mau menikah.

Lalu, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hampir saja ia menabrak seorang yeoja. Memang bukan salahnya, yeoja itu yang salah. Dengan bodohnya menyebrang jalan, dengan sembarangan. Kalau saja, ia tidak segera menginjak rem dengan cepat, mungkin yeoja itu sudah terkapar di jalan.

Namun saat lebih di perhatikan, yeoja itu Luhan.

Luhan.

Sehun segera keluar, dan melihat Luhan yang masih syok.

"Luhan" panggilnya serak. Membuat mereka bertemu tatap. Lalu saling mengetahui, jika mereka berdua sama-sama sedang terluka.

Lalu tanpa banyak kata, ia segera menarik Luhan. Memasuki mobilnya tanpa perlawanan. Tampaknya yeoja itu terlalu lelah.

Sehun kembali melajukan mobilnya, sementara Luhan kini sudah terisak dalam. Sehun membiarkannya, karna ia mengerti.

Ia mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Luhan. Perasaan yang sama, yang tengah ia rasakan juga.

Patah hati.

Baru saja Sehun akan bertanya, kalimatnya tetahan di udara. Saat melihat, sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearah mobilnya. Sepertinya mobil itu kehilangan kendali, dan menabrak mobilnya.

Sampai ia merasa, sesuatu menghantamnya dan semuanya menggelap.

 **~TBC~**

 **Hai Chinggu-deul #lambai-lambai bareng HunHan.**

 **Gimana ch ini? Layak untuk di lanjut atau nggak nih?**

 **Aku harap kalian menyukai ch ini, walau di ch ini banyak kesedihan dan air mata #digamparHunhan**

 **Oke, yang nanya nih remake? Jawabannya bukan, aku hanya terinspirasi sama Drakor MND. Meskipun ada beberapa alur yang aku ambil dari drama itu, tapi aku nggak akan menjiplak alur itu keseluruhan.**

 **Yang ngerasa rated kurang, aku juga ngerasa gitu #tawaevil. Tapi aku masih, kurang bisa membuat FF dengan rated M. aku takutnya nanti jadi aneh, haha…**

 **Untukmu yang menyuruh aku MENGHAPUS STORYKU. KENAPA? APA STORYKU MENGGANGGUMU? Kalau iya, kau hanya TIDAK PERLU MEMBACA STORYKU LAGI!**

 **Aku tidak apa-apa jika, kau mengomentari STORYKU. Mau manis atau pahitpun. Aku akan menghargainya. Tapi dengan menyuruh menghapus STORYKU. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau keterlaluan.**

 **Oke, cuap-cuapnya.**

 **Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk semua Chinggu-deul, yang sudah me-review & Fol/fav.**

 **Thanks**

 **RnR**


End file.
